


No promises

by m33ty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is Angry, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Jaime is in Trouble but not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m33ty/pseuds/m33ty
Summary: Jaime has just done something stupidly risky (because Jaime).





	

Brienne's arm shot out towards him and for a split second Jaime thought she meant to strike him. He instinctively flinched, but instead her long fingers fisted the front of his tunic as she yanked him bodily against her.

His subconscious felt the searing heat of her solid form against his, but all he could focus on as he looked up into her face were the sapphire oceans of her eyes. He was lost in their depths, but only for a moment as the next thing he knew she pressed her full lips against his in a punishing kiss, noses colliding, teeth clashing and all he could do was surrender to the demands of her tongue pushing against his.

For a heartbeat, for a lifetime, he was lost to her mouth, her taste, her scent, one hand gripping his hair and the other crushing his body against hers. When Brienne finally relaxed her embrace, her eyes were piercing as she growled in a timbre that almost made his knees buckle,

"Don't you ever do anything as stupid as that again!"

Jamie took a deep inhale, making a show of pursing his lips as if considering some weighty conundrum. "Whilst I would normally acquiesce to any and all of my lady's demands," he paused to cock an eyebrow at her, "I feel disinclined to do so if this is what you would consider appropriate chastisement," he smirked.

Brienne rolled her eyes, but he did not fail to notice her lips twitching in a suppressed smile. Chuckling, Jaime wrapped his arms around her thick waist and leant up to kiss her again.

This time it was Brienne that submitted to his demands, as if still a chaste maiden, before the warrior in each of them took over and it became as though they were both trying to devour the other, all raw need and naked desire.

He wrenched himself back from the kiss to whisper fiercely into her mouth, "I love you Brienne, and I'm sorry but there's nothing and no one, including you, that could stop me from giving my all if it means saving you. I love you, I love you, I love you".

She only smiled in return and it was so honest and sweet he thought his heart would break. "I know, and I love you too".


End file.
